


what did the zero say to the eight

by theglitterati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, First Time Domming, M/M, Spanking, or at least some good smut, slightly cracky but I promise there's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Victor has a habit that drives Yuuri crazy: he likes to read fanfiction. About them.But one story gives Yuuri a good idea...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	what did the zero say to the eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary of Support (Nary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



The first thing Yuuri heard upon entering the apartment was the sound of a laptop slamming shut. 

The first thing he saw was his fiancé, looking very, very guilty.

He walked to the counter and set down his grocery bags, Makkachin bouncing around his legs. “What were you just doing?”

“Nothing at all, my love,” Victor said. “Just reading the news.” He took a sip of wine.

“On what website?”

Victor opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Google?” he said weakly.

“You were reading fanfiction again, weren’t you!?”

He put a hand to his heart. “Yuuri. How could you accuse me of doing such a— okay, yes I was,” he said hastily, seeing Yuuri’s angry face.

“Victor!” Yuuri had made his feelings about Victor’s habit of reading fanfiction _about them_ very clear. He was sensitive to embarrassment, and he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than reading what someone on the Internet had to say about his… manhood.

“I know, I know, but this one is really good! You were great in it. Want to see?”

“No!”

 _“Yuu_ -ri,” Victor whined. “Come sit with me.” He patted the couch beside him, then poured Yuuri a glass of wine. He’d actually brought an extra glass to the couch for when Yuuri got home, which was so sweet that Yuuri accepted the glass without complaint and readied himself for inevitably being sweet-talked into reading the story.

“You know I love you very, very much,” Victor started.

“Uh-huh.” Yuuri tried to stay strong, but Victor was so cute when he wanted something. “I love you, too,” he grumbled.

“That’s why I read these stories, because it makes me so happy that other people can see how good we are for each other. All the world can see how strong our love is, Yuuri.” He purred the ‘r’. “Isn’t that beautiful?”

“I think you just like reading them because they’re sexy,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, well, yes, that is definitely the case, too. In this one, for instance—” he opened the laptop and pointed it at Yuuri, who rolled his eyes, but allowed Victor to show him “—you were being very dominant towards me, and I liked it a lot. Here, read.”

> _Yuuri toes out of his shoes and pads across the room. He slips his belt off slowly as he goes. Viktor sits on the edge of the bed, trembling with anticipation. He loves the careful, methodical way Yuuri moves when they do this: it reminds him of watching Yuuri on the ice._
> 
> _Yuuri reaches out and brushes his hand across Viktor’s cheek. Victor lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yuuri,” he whispers._
> 
> _“You’re so good for me, Vitya.”_

“I have never called you _Vitya.”_

“Shh. Read this part.”

> _Yuuri trails the belt over Viktor’s bare cheeks. He gently taps it, once, before asking, “Do you remember your safeword, sweetheart?”_
> 
> _“King JJ.”_

Yuuri just stared at Victor.

“Okay, so maybe that part is a little silly, but keep going. It’s getting hot.”

“Fine.”

> _“Good boy,” Yuuri says. He raises the belt and brings it down hard on Viktor’s ass. Viktor cries out, but before he can even finish, the belt lands again. He can only imagine the red welts that will be forming there. There will be a pleasant ache in the morning._

Yuuri bit his lip. Despite his aversion to fanfiction, he was starting to get hard. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, turning away from Victor, because if he noticed, Yuuri would never hear the end of it. 

Yuuri was also a little confused. The things in the story were very different from what they normally did in the bedroom. Don’t get him wrong — they weren’t completely vanilla, they’d tried _things_ , but Yuuri had never intentionally caused Victor pain. He hadn’t even thought about it until now, but he had to admit, he saw the appeal. He wondered if Victor did, too. He’d never mentioned it, but maybe this was his way of doing so.

Yuuri kept reading.

> _“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor moans. “I need you.”_
> 
> _“Need me to what?”_
> 
> _“To fuck me, please, Yuuri.”_
> 
> _“Well, since you said ‘please…’” He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and begins opening Viktor up. Viktor exhales loudly when Yuuri’s first finger presses inside him. He presses back against Yuuri’s hand, which earns him another slap on the ass. Then, slowly, Yuuri adds a second finger—_

“Nope! Sorry! I don’t think I can read any more of this.” Yuuri grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch and fluffed it, avoiding Victor’s eye.

“Okay, I understand,” Victor said. “I’ll keep my stories to myself from now on.”

“Please do.”

Victor took his hand and planted a kiss on it. “Since you were so nice to try reading with me, how about I make us dinner tonight? You will have to help, of course, but I’d like to do that for you.” 

It wasn’t much of a gift — Victor was a terrible cook — but Yuuri appreciated the thought. “Okay.”

“Good! Now let me just leave a comment on this and then we can start.”

“Victor! For god’s sake, at least don’t use your real name!”

***

Despite the embarrassment the fanfiction caused him, Yuuri ruminated on the story all through dinner. He spent the meal stuck in his own head, the way he always got when he was thinking something through. By the time they had dessert, a fluffy, matcha cheesecake, he had made a decision.

He stood abruptly, leaving Victor to clear the table, and went into their bedroom. He dug through his drawers until he found what he was looking for: his nicest leather belt.

“Victor?” he called. His voice broke. He coughed, then said, more deeply, “Would you come in here, please?”

“Are you going to apologize to me for leaving without helping me clean the— oh.” He had spotted the belt.

“Would you, uh…” How exactly did you ask someone if they wanted to get spanked? Though he supposed he was supposed to be telling, not asking. He switched gears. “Sit on the bed!” he ordered. “I mean, if you want.”

Victor, understandably, looked confused. “Do _you_ want me to?”

“Yes!” Yuuri said, a little too loud.

“Oh. Okay!” Victor sat down primly on the end of the bed, crossing his ankles. He gave Yuuri a happy little smile.

“Is this what you wanted? Why you showed me that story?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes it is.”

“You could have just asked.”

Victor considered it. “I could have. But it’s not the easiest thing for a five-time world champion to ask his fiancé to spank him, now, is it?” Only Victor could manage to sound humble and vulnerable while reciting his titles.

“I guess not. But you’re always telling me to find my confidence…” And he’d found it, apparently, because the stupid, eager look on Victor’s face was making him hard again. “Pick a safeword that isn’t ‘King JJ,’” he said, and this time he didn’t need to fight to lower his voice.

“Pineapple,” Victor pulled out of the air.

“Good. Now please take off your clothes.”

“All of them?”

“You can leave your underwear on,” he said. Then, because he couldn’t help it, he leaned in and kissed Victor on the nose. He wasn’t sure how that fit with his new, dominant persona, but it felt right.

Victor obeyed, taking off everything but his underwear and folding it neatly on the dresser. Of course he looked like a model, in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. Yuuri would be jealous if he wasn’t marrying him.

Victor perched on the bed. “How would you like me?” he asked, his question going straight to Yuuri’s groin.

“On your hands and knees,” Yuuri said. “Please.” Victor turned over quickly.

Yuuri took a minute to admire the view, then slipped Victor’s briefs down just to the top of his thighs. He doubled his belt, clasping the buckle, and tapped Victor once, just like in the story. He wondered if they should kiss first or something, but Victor was already growing hard, so he figured he would just go for it.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri raised his hand and brought it down fast. He probably could have done it harder, but he didn’t want to start at one hundred and leave himself nowhere to go. Unfortunately, though, he miscalculated the speed, and the belt glanced off Victor’s ass, not in a good way. There was no gratifying crack, no whimper from Victor. He tried again, harder.

 _Crack!_ There it was. He slapped the other cheek, too, for symmetry. Now that he had the hang of it, the belt really did leave a satisfying red mark, lovely against Victor’s pale skin.

“Uhhh,” Victor muttered.

“What did you say?”

“It was a moan, Yuuri. I’m moaning because it felt— ah!” Yuuri cut him off with another blow to his ass.

“You like it, then?” Yuuri asked.

“Very much.”

“Should I do more?”

“I should not be the one to decide that,” Victor said gently. “You’re in charge.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri sputtered. “I’m going to do more, then.” He raised his hand again.

He was planning on giving Victor ten in a row, to see how loud he could make him moan, but he got an idea after five. He dropped the belt and ran from the room.

“Yuuri?”

“One sec!” He rooted around in the closet by the front door until he found what he was looking for.

“What is that?” Victor asked when he returned.

“No peeking. Tell me if it’s too much.” 

He lined the ping-pong paddle up with Victor’s left cheek, and slapped it as hard as he could. No holding back anymore.

“Ahhh!” Victor cried out.

“Too much?”

“No, no, more! So good!”

Yuuri grinned. Nothing in the world felt as good as making Victor happy. He pulled his arm back and brought it down hard again, alternating the placement of the paddle while he built up a steady rhythm. 

Soon, Victor’s hips were twisting frantically, trying to find purchase on anything at all. Yuuri reached around to grip him, finding him hard and dripping. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed.

“Would you like to touch yourself?”

“Need. Your. Permission,” Victor said. His charm had given way to gritted teeth and clenched fists, but if possible, he looked more beautiful than ever to Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned over, pressing his mouth to Victor’s ear. “You can touch yourself. You’ve been so good for me.”

Victor’s hand flew to his cock. He pumped it for all of thirty seconds, then Yuuri gave him one good smack with the paddle and he was coming, spilling onto the bed and crying out Yuuri’s name. When he finished, he collapsed on the bed, and Yuuri went with him, suddenly exhausted now that his job was done.

“Would you like me to help you out, darling?” Victor said, once he caught his breath.

Yuuri shook his head. He was almost painfully hard, but there was something about Victor’s eyes when he looked at him that was so… delicate. All Yuuri wanted right then was to hold him close. 

“You liked that, huh?” he asked.

“I did.” Victor glanced up at him, looking a little sleepy. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, I did. A lot, actually. We can definitely do that again sometime.”

“Okay!” Suddenly, Victor was wide awake. “If I’d known you would be this amenable to suggestions, I would have made you read fanfiction with me a long time ago! There are so many other things I want to try!”

Yuuri rolled over, groaning. Victor was going to be the death of him. But what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nice belt."


End file.
